


Mass Effect: Milk Madness

by DiegoSandiego



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Expansion, Body Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breast Growth, Breast Inflation, Breastfeeding, Butt Expansion, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Genderswap, Growth, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male Lactation, Male rape, Male to Female, Muscles, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis expansion, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Transformation, Weight Gain, body inflaton, butt growth, penis inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoSandiego/pseuds/DiegoSandiego
Summary: Shepard decides to spice up the mood in the party by implementing body enhancive drugs into the drinks of the female crew members. Little did he expect things to go completely sideways.





	1. Chapter 1

The Citadel.

Once the crew of the Normandy was forced to undergo a mandatory shore leave, no one could have expected the odd little adventure they had before to them.

After dealing with Shepard's clone and his co-conspirator, the crew of the Normandy could now finally recover from a week-long fight by enjoying the remainder of their shore leave on the Citadel. 

Shepard's team decided to throw one last big party before their return to duty. Everybody had agreed to contribute to the party somehow by bringing some needed supplies. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booze Check" Shepard mumbled to himself as he crossed out the supplies he had gotten. "Great, almost done just need to find something extraordinary to spice up the mood" He wanted something truly special that would make this party something that the crew would never come to forget. 

As Shepard was walking through a loud and crowded marketplace he came across a vendor that caught his attention. "Come one! Come all! And witness the effects of the amazing THE FEMME ENHANCER" 

The vendor was pleased to see a small curious crowd had gathered around the booth. "Tell me if this sounds familiar, say you have a beautiful wife. You love her and adore her but you just can't get over the fact that she just doesn't have big enough boobies or a nice big caboose "

This spoke a little too close to home for Shepard. He was in a committed relationship with the nice piece of ass that belonged to the engineer sweetheart Tali. She had an amazing lower body but lacked hardly anything up top. Shepard tried addressing the issue by suggesting her undergo plastic surgery. As one could expect she didn't take it as well. 

"Worry not I say on to you! Cause I have come up with the perfect & painless solution to bring about the woman of your dreams" The vendor spoke as he picked up from the table a small glass bottle. "With just one drop of the femme enhancer and it will increase the rate and size of female growth hormones. Causing the fast and sudden expansion of lush female features." 

 

Shepard along with the crowd remained skeptical and unconvinced by the salesman's flashy words. "Not convinced are you? Well, then how about a little demonstration?" The vendor spoke as he eyed the crowd "You there! the Asari with the green tank top. Step forth and get ready to have a body of a goddess" 

The Asari woman was not surprised as she was picked out from the crowd that mostly consisted of men. yet she still remained skeptical but a part of her wanted to believe the salesman's pitch was true. As she walked up to the booth everyone present had a chance to glimpse at her thin flat body one last time before it would be changed forever. 

The vendor told the blue woman to stick out her tongue. As she did so the shady salesman to carefully tipped the glass onto her tongue allowing the sweet pink colored liquid to enter her system. Sweat ran through the crowd as they watched in anticipation. 

The Asari groaned as she felt her chest beginning to heat up. She immediately looks down in awe at the tight bumps growing within her "By the goddess" She gasped. Within the span of a minute, her lady lumps swelled up cup by cup until they reached the size of a nice pair of DDs. She reached down to touch them gingerly, pulling her hand back as the slightest touch caused immense pleasure and satisfaction. 

"Quite sensitive aren't they" The salesman joked.

The blue woman stretched the collar of her tank top to get a better look at her chest. "Holy shit I can't believe these are mine!" She shouted. She gazed behind herself as she felt the same burning sensation growing in her hips and bum."Oh, on I think you know what happens next" the salesman snickered. The crowd turned their attention to her ballooning lower half. 

Her tights pants began to stretch and squeak loudly as her thin long legs started to fill themselves up with fat mass.  
The Asari began to moan ever so loudly as her shrinking pants became tight around her wet swollen pussy. A cold breeze came upon Her as she felt her elongated asscheeks slowly but very surely pulling down her tights revealing a big blue cleavage. She quickly sank her hands onto her bloated rear. 

"Damn that's one big ass," She said to herself as she admired her shapely ghetto booty. 

"C'mon don't be shy! show the world what you've got" 

The Asari smiled with pride as she swiftly turned her ass around to face the eager crowd. She bent over and slowly lowered her stretched out thighs, gently revealing more and more of her blue blubbery flesh. Shepard's mouth watered down like a waterfall as he watched with satisfying glee as the big nude cheeks came into view. He could only imagine just how amazing Tali would look with an ass like that. 

"That's it shake it baby shake it!" someone yelled out from the crowd and the bimbofied asari began to shake her jiggly rear. 

"There you have it ladies and gents! the proof you so desperately desired" The salesman spoke as he slapped the Asari's big blue buttocks. "Don't waste this opportunity to make the woman of your dream's become a reality!" 

"This is perfect!" Shepard thought to himself cunningly. With this drug, he could not only make Tali big and sexy but the entire female crew as well. He had grown tired of seeing the same old women and their flat chests and boring behinds all around the Normandy.  
"It's about time the female crew had a major upgrade" 

The salesman reached into his pocket and grabbed another small bottle. This one being blue "Now for a limited time offer for those of you who purchase the Femme enhancer will also get !!THE MALE ENHANCER!! for absolutely free of charge!"

"The male enhancer?" someone asked from within the crowd. 

The salesman grinned as he flashed around the blue bottle"You heard right! The Male Enhancer works exactly the same way as the Femme enhancer but only on males"

"This keeps on getting better and better," Shepard thought to himself in excitement. He started to imagine just how irresistible he would be around all of the big and lush enhanced women of The Normandy as he would swing around his big enhanced dick. Even though the commander was fine with the size of his sausage, a minor adjustment wouldn't hurt. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Citadel: Shepard's Apartment. 

Loud music banged and echoed across the outside halls of Shepard's apartment complex. If you were to step inside you'd wouldn't be surprised to find our band of heroes drunk out of their minds and having the time of their lives. 

You knew the party was at its peak when Grunt was sitting alone in the shower rambling about having five credits. Seeing how everybody was waisted Shepard took this opportunity to try out the amazing FEMME ENHANCER!. The problem he faced was coming up with a reasonable way to use the enhancer on the female crew, that didn't seem too conspicuous. He thought even in their drunken state they probably wouldn't drink the enhancer voluntarily. 

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed at himself as he took a sip of his beer. It angered him as the thought hadn't accrued to him when he purchased the enhancers. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard loud girlish giggles coming from the nearby room. 

 

"You'd probably still be stuck inside that prothean energy ball" Tali joked while struggling to balance herself. 

"Energy ball? Jack asked before taking another large chug from her glass. 

"When Shepard first met Liara she was trapped inside a.... What was it again?"

Liara sighed as embarrassing memories came flashing back. "It was a prothean security device Tali. I hit something I wasn't supposed to"

Tali joyfully snapped her fingers "Prothean security device. That's what it was. I'll act it out" She paused as she took the final sip from her bottle. She cleared her throat and put a mocking high pitch voice "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped! I need help. I'm in a bubble!" 

Jack could no longer contain her snickering as she spat out laughing. Spilling beer all around them and onto the floor. 

"oh c'mon it wasn't funny. I was in serious danger" Liara said while taking a sip from her beer.

 

While observing the girls Shepard came to a sudden realization. The ploy to enhance the crew was right under his nose. He glanced at his beer bottle and smiled with glee. "Bingo!"

\--------------------------

Shepard made his way to the kitchen he placed on counter five unopened Salarian Licker bottles. As well as one turian brandy for Tali. He then shoved his hand into his pocket and picked out the enhancing vile. While opening all of the bottles in the counter Shepard carefully glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone.

He couldn't resist the urge to chuckle to himself "Bigger boobies here we come!" carefully dropping but a single drop of the wonderous enhancer in each of the alcoholic beverages. 

"bigger boobies? What the hell are you up to Shepard?" a familiar voice called out to him. 

Shepard's heart sank. Had he been discovered? He slowly glanced behind him to see a drunk scarred Turian approaching him.  
"Garrus! you startled me! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"Oh, really is that so? Last I checked It's one of the things I do for a living." Garrus snarkily replied. "Now what's this about bigger boobies?" 

The commander hesitated whether to reveal his perverted plans to his buddy Garrus. I mean he'd have to find out eventually right.  
Along with everyone else. 

"Be ready to be amazed Garrus! Thanks to this little vile our ladies will have the finest and sexiest bodies the galaxy has ever seen!"

Garrus chuckled "Right.... Are you sure you're not drunk, Shepard? Cause that's only something one would come up when they were totally wasted"

Shepard was annoyed that Garrus didn't take him seriously. "You wanna bet 500 credits on your word?"

Garrus chuckled, this was easy money in his eyes. "Oh your on! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of glass clinging against one another grew louder as the duo arrived in the library room. Shepard raised an eyebrow as he saw his petit quarian girlfriend spread her arms and was humming to herself. 

"You have to imagine my arms are the wings," Tali said while twirling around. 

"Eavning ladies, you all having a great time" Shepard spoke as he approached the girls.

Shepard was startled as Tali latched on to his shoulder "Just wonderful Shepard. We were just discussing the differences between the original Normandy and the SR-2"

"Ok... So are any of you thirsty? I brought some "special" salarian liquor. It's sure to be unlike anything you have ever tasted" Shepard said confidently.

"Say what you will about the scrawny Salarian's they can make one sick bottle of liquor," Jack said as she snatched a bottle. Liara and Miranda grabbed their own drinks as well. 

Tali felt mad as she knew good and well she couldn't drink what Shepard was offering as it wasn't dextro oriented. "No fair Shepard! What am I supposed to drink?" She said as she punched Shepard in the elbow. 

"Ow! just relax I got you covered. I got this especially for you" Shepard spoke as he handed Tali a Turian Brandy "you pack quite punch you know that Tali?" 

"Only when needed" Tali chuckled. 

 

Shepard grabbed his own "special" drink as well. He made sure not to mix up the drinks which contained The Femme and Male enhancer as he was handing them out. 

Shepard walked towards the girls and held up his glass in the air.  
"A toast to the great service you have all provided on the Normandy. May you continue to grow in your fields of expertise" 

Little did the girls suspect what followed next would change all of their lives forever. 

 

"That was horrible what kind of licker is this?" Miranda gaged while desperately trying to rid the taste from her mouth. 

"Oh, what's the matter bubble butt? can't handle a little licker? Jack replied as she continued to drink without a second thought.  
Little did she notice her thighs beginning to swell ever so wider. 

"Miranda is right this does taste a little off" Liara exclaimed. She too began to feel weird around her stomach as if something was growing inside her. Liara looked down as a roll of her belly fat pushed from between her suit, she glanced upwards in panic as she felt her whole body starting to get larger. She looked as if she were five months pregnant.

 

"Liara I didn't know you where pregnant?" Tali giggled while drinking down more of her brandy. 

"This is not funny Tali! I'm swelling up" Her expansion continued as it made its way all around her body. She could feel herself becoming heavier and wider by the minute. Her breasts grow three cup sizes larger, stretching the fabric of the suit to its limit. The zipper finally gave in allowing her huge blue cleavage to come in view. 

"Ha! look at the blue whale blow" 

"Speak for yourself bubble butt" Miranda revoked while smiling with satisfying glee as she watched the once thin psychopath swell up right in front of her. 

Jack immediately glanced behind her "What the fuck?!" She yelled out in shock as she saw her two cheeks bulging out like sandwich bags full of Jell-O. "This isn't funny," Said as she quickly placed her hands on her growing flesh, trying desperately to stop the swelling. 

"Look on the bright side Jack soon you'll be as big or even bigger than Miranda. Then you won't have to biker all...." 

Tali's sentence was interrupted as she started to feel a growth as her own. She hesitantly glanced down to her chest and saw her two small girly mounds expanding outward right before her eyes. "Keelah!" Tali cried out, She stared in shock as both breasts became perfectly circular, the mass within them making a clear line as if someone was inflating two huge balloons within her suit. They both sloshed loudly as her boobs continued to grow. 

"YES THIS IS IT!!" Shepard thought to himself as he watched in pure awe and amazement as his girlfriend was finally shaping up to become the woman of his dreams. Her bazongas were growing at a fast rate easily surpassing Miranda's at a moments notice.  
He couldn't wait to play with Tali's newly enhanced funbags. 

Tali reached out to the end of her immense bowling ball sized bubbles, feeling the humongous nipples pulsing at the end of them. She couldn't believe they were truly hers. Tali had always wanted a slightly larger chest. But this was ridiculous. 

She gasped as she Felt her body heating up. The warmth in her behind was spreading all over her lower body. It wasn't too long before she could feel her hips begin to widen, soft flesh pressing her already tight suit further outwards. Like Jack before her, Tali out of instinct sank her hands impossibly deep into the soft, warm booty. Just as she feared her ass was truly becoming bigger, and it was starting to grow into her hands!

"Not so fun now is it bucket head?!" Jack remarked while her balloon booty continued to grow. 

Soon after that, Tali could feel her thighs plumping up, consuming even more extra space in her suit, Her ass was like a pair of two yoga balls, filled with warm, jiggly stuff that she finally deduced to be fudge. Tali's thighs were growing so large they began to force her legs apart as they swelled. Her suit was beginning to show it's limit as small rips and cracks formed all around her growing lover half, revealing more and more of her purple flesh. 

Shepard panicked as Tali was becoming a lot bigger than he had originally intended. He glanced at the other girls and saw that they as well were becoming fatter and chubbier versions of themselves. 

Liara gasped as her costume's zipper finally gave in allowing her massive fat mounds to bounce out in their big blue glory. Jack was starting to feel the effects spread around her body, this time focusing on her upper half. Tali's staps popped out one by one as her belly flesh expanded ever so further. 

Miranda felt the burning sensation coming upon her. Her whole body began to ace as she fell on her knees. RIPPP!! echoed across the room as the cheerleaders' skin-tight white suit gave in revealing her exposed expanded rear. 

Tali's breasts were tearing through the material of her suit, each of them the size of volleyballs by now and matching the size of her enormous plump pooper. A fear crept over her as she didn't know how long her environment suit would last. There wasn't much left to cover her if her body continued to swell up at this rate. Luckily for her, she happened to take a few immune busters before the party. In hopes of scoring some private time with the commander. 

Liara's grunted as she felt a second chin forming under her face. Her large exposed fat belly was weighing on her. It felt as if her stomach was filled with bricks. Her arms widened and ripped through the fabric of her costume. 

Jack desperately tried to push back the swelling on her chest but it was no use. Her breasts grew again and again until they had become so big they began to slip to each side pinning her arms beneath. 

 

All Shepard could do was watch in horror as the ladies fattened up to disgusting obese monstrosities. He had no idea what could have possibly gone wrong. Unless he accidentally tripled the recommended amount of the Femme enhancer once it diluted with the beer!!!  
Garrus along with the valiant members of the crew were speechless, to say the least. 

This time Tali began growing wider, her hips widened to help hold the new weight on her fat belly and ballooning breasts. She sighed in relief as the fabric's durability reached its limits, and her environment suit exploded into tiny bits that scattered to the floor. Leaving her nude and fully exposed. All that she still had on was her helmet. Wich proved useless now without her suit. Be it as it may she still felt so embarrassed being this exposed around so many people. Especially as her plump ass cheeks couldn't stop jiggling no matter how hard she tried. On the bright side, Shepard now had a chance to see Tali's "Omni-Tattoo". As skeptical as he was at first, he was surprised she actually had it done and was exactly as she had described. 

"A pretty bird made of rainbows is flying out of an eyehole of a skull, being held in the mouth of a treshermaw, With a Naked woman holding a sword on it's back" Shepard remembered. Although Shepard had noticed the tattoo itself had spread and widened as to accompany her growing rear. The naked woman riding the treshermaw looked chubbier that it was originally intended. Wich humored him to some extent. 

 

One by one the girls stopped growing until they grew out of their clothes and were bearly able to move. All this time Shepard was too focused on the transformation of others that he had completely forgotten he himself had drunk the spiked liquor as well. Shepard glanced down and noticed his thick long snake bulging inside his pants. 

"Well, well Shepard are you enjoying the show or did you spike yourself as well?" Liara said jokingly. 

Shepard staggered, his legs going wide as he felt something growing between his thighs, like a huge sack of fluid as he sloshed forwards. He groaned as the weight of it pulled hard against his body, his hands reaching down to free the trapped growing monster within him.

Pulling down his pants proved to be more difficult than he had originally expected. His growing groin desperately trying to free itself from the tight compounds of his trousers. The girls watched eagerly and with anticipation with the reveal of his swollen member. 

As the pants came down Shepard stood naked from the waist down with a massive erect cock. He could not fathom what he was seeing before him. His absolutely enormous dick pulsed and shook with the faintest of touch. It must have been at least 40 inches tall & 15 inches wide. Shepard's heart sank and he felt his watermelon-sized balls drop down to his knee level. 

By this point, the girls were furious after what the commander did to their bodies. Liara used her biotic abilities to grab the pants laying on the floor. She dug her hand into a pocket "Just as I expected, our dear commander had a few tricks up his sleeve" Liara said as she tossed the vile to Miranda. 

"The FEMME ENHANCER? Shape the woman of your dreams with a single drop" 

 

Tali felt so betrayed, she had thought Shepard had accepted her for who she was and the type of body she had. Tali never expected Shepard of all people to go and change her own body size without her acceptance. This was a new low even for him. Tali waddled the best she could towards Shepard. Each step came down heavily, bouncing her entire lower half.

Shepard was too fixated on his growing member to notice the purple fat ball coming towards him. But When he did he was frozen with fear "Tali, baby let me explain" 

"Explain!? Shepard! how could you! I trusted you! I loved you!" Tali yelled as she came ever so closer towards Shepard. "We talked about this! no matter how many times I told you I was happy with the size of my body. You constantly insisted I get a boob job"

Shepard froze as he felt his ass cheeks coming in contact with the cold glass wall. He was now cornered by the enormous women. 

"Well, you know what Shepard. It's about time we made a boob out of you!" Tali spoke before hitting his boyfriend right under his enormous family jewels.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	2. Mass Effect: Milk Maddness Chapter 2

"Is he waking up?" a familiar voice called out.

Shepard shrugged ever so slightly. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was blurred. An urge came upon him to rub his eyes to clear out his tired blurry vision. To his surprise, he couldn't move his arms. As if he were held in place. It was then that panic started kicking in.  
His vision became more focused as he scanned his surroundings. Both of Shepard's arms and legs were cuffed separately. Leaving his body open and exposed in an X position. His giant enhanced manhood lay limp on top of his beach ball sized testicles that were caressing the ground.

Shepard felt his naked skin rubbing against a leather sofa in which he was bound to. 

"Glad to see your awake, I was beginning to think we'd have to start the fun while your unconscious" Tali spoke menacingly as came closer. 

Shepard had a hard time looking at his fat blob of a girlfriend. Her huge tits towered over her vision thanks to her grotesque belly pushing them up. Her thick saggy arms wiggled back and forth with the slightest of movement. The same could be said about her enormous hips that couldn't stop jiggling even after she was standing still. 

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" Shepard demanded while trying to free himself from his chains. 

"Why do you act so surprised Shepard? You ruined our bodies and now we're going to ruin yours!" Tali said while removing the lid from the FEMME ENHANCER.

Shepard started chuckling to himself "You idiots! the femme enhancer only works on females! What makes you think it would even work on me?"

A heaviness came upon Shepard's shoulders as Miranda's fat tits fell upon him."What makes you think it wouldn't? It's worth a try isn't it?"  
She placed her arms around Shepard's mouth opening it wide. Shepard's heart began to rase as he was stricken by fear. "Could it be possible? Am I going to be turned in to a woman?! No! This is insane it can't be possible!" Shepard thought to himself as Tali came closer with the vile.

"Just relax Shepard, think about it soon you'll have tits of your own" Jack joked. 

Shepard glanced to the side and saw his male crew members standing in the distance, eagerly watching in anticipation what might happen to him. They were no help. Shepard couldn't blame them. He brought this upon himself. 

Tali tilted the vile ever so gently allowing the final and last drop of the enhancer to enter Shepard's body. It was as if time had slowed down around him as Shepard watched the drop slowly fall into his mouth. Miranda loosened her grip and let go of Shepard. There was no way he was going to swallow the enhancer that would not only ruin his body but his career as well. Tali caught wind rather quickly and didn't hesitate to act fast. 

She placed her alien foot on Shepard's left testicle and began to pull in her own weight on to it. "Swallow!"  
The pain was was so unbearable it felt as if his testicle was going to pop! Shepard admit his defeat and pride and swallowed. 

"That's a good boy or should I say girl" Tali giggled as she pulled her weight off Shepard's testicle. 

 

"I bet 50 credits our commander's lady lumps grow first," Jack said as she raised a bet. 

The other girls, as well as the male crew members, decided to join in on the bet. "You gotta do better than that Jack" James Vega called out "I bet 200 credits his boobs grow out first" 

Shepard felt so frustrated and humiliated seeing all of his loyal teammates and crew members weighing bets on him like this. He felt betrayed. 

"What is it with you all and boobs? I see the most logical bet in Shepard's transformation is for his male features and frame transforming and shaping itself into that of a female" Liara spoke out of the crowd. 

Everyone looked rather dumbfound at Liara's scientific speculation. 

"He grows a vagina" Liara sighed. 

It hadn't occurred to Shepard that he might lose his penis. This horrified him to the very bone. 

"A shame really. I did enjoy having Shepard's big snake inside me." Tali said as she stared at Shepard's member. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With each passing minute, Shepard's heart pounded faster and faster just waiting for the effects of the enhancer to take its tole.  
But as time went on nothing seemed to be happening. The others noticed this as well and started growing impatient. 

'This is bullshit! why isn't anything happening!" Jack yelled out in frustration. 

Liara came closer towards Shepard to get a better look at him "It would seem the effects of the Femme Enhancer has no effect on male's or...." 

"I was right and you are big fat dummies," Shepard replied while getting closer to Liara's face. "Now get me the hell ou....." As he formed a fist he could feel his fingernails kept lengthening. He pressed his hand against them like maybe he could hold them in, but they sank deeper and deeper into his palm. His skin itched where the nails had made contact.

Shepard's heart sank as turned his vision towards his palm and saw his fingernails growing. It was then that they had noticed small but slight female features slowly growing on Shepard. His nose began to shrink smaller and petite of that of a woman's. Shepard felt his lips becoming numb and swollen. He could see his mouth growing and swelling larger as if he been stung by a bee. 

All of the girls laughed and giggled in excitement as the transformation was starting to take form. 

 

Suddenly It came without warning, like an involuntary hiccup that vibrated through his pectoral muscles. His nipples grew erect and larger.  
The bases of his nipples broadened as the enhancer began to seep deeper into his chest. 

"Those are some fine pancake nipples Shepard" James Vega cried out. 

Shepard noticed his body hair, excluding the hair from his chest and other select areas, falling off to the floor an couch beneath him. leaving him with smooth and supple skin. 

"Look at you! your skin is so smooth just like a babies bottom" Miranda remarked as she felt the commanders skin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As time went on Shepard's transformation came to a slow but sudden stop. 

"Well, this was disappointing to say the least," Miranda remarked. 

"How the hell was it that Shepard didn't transform into a full female? We gave him the full dose and everything" Jack yelled out in frustration. 

"I suppose Shepard was right. The enhancer doesn't fully work males. But it did react slightly to his male hormones." Liara replied while examining Shepard. 

He was just so relieved that his torment and torture was finally over. 

"With a larger dose, we might be able to overwrite his male hormones and replace them with female ones" Liara continued.

Miranda sighed as she came closer "But we used the last of the femme enhancer. Where are we going to get more?"

 

Tali lowered her head with disappointment, She tried desperately to figure out what to do with Shepard. It would seem that their fun had come to an end. She hated her big fat dumb body and her huge tits that got in the way of everything. But then with a flick of a switch, she found the solution to their problem. 

"We don't need to get more," Tali spoke out while fondling her left tit. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Tali chuckled while walking towards Shepard "Ladies don't you see the femme enhancer is us! It's inside us! We can use and spread it as much as we like" 

Shepard does not like the direction this is going. His heart begins to race once more as Tali made her way closer. The girls became hesitant by Tali's disgusting theory "Tali your not suggesting?" 

Tali turned menacingly towards Liara and replied "I'm not suggesting anything" She then brought her attention towards Shepard and smiled "Now open that big mouth of yours. It's time you'd had some milk!"

Shepards eyes widened in fear and horror. He refused to open his mouth and desperately tried to fidget and shake his head away from the huge alien boob. 

"I see we need a little motivation once again" Tali spoke out before placing her foot once again on Shepard's swollen testicle. With a sudden jolt of pain, Shepard opened his mouth wide open. Before he could scream out in pain Tali forcefully shoved her huge swollen nipple straight into his mouth. 

It happened so fast Shapard hardly had any time to react. Tali made sure to squeeze her boob as hard as she could allowing her womanly juices to flow down the commander's throat. Shepard watched in horror as his six-pack abs melted into a flabby gut, the pouch of fat blocking his view. He could feel every inch of his milk-filled belly ballooning up ever so larger. It felt as if the Milk was pouring down like a fire hose straight out of the quarian's tit. Drips of milk leaked from the sides of his mouth, drizzling his chest in the wet substance. Shepard's stomach grew to be so large it was now rubbed against Tali's own stomach. 

Tali chuckled "I'm glad to see my milk found a new home"

Shepard could only watch as Tali's left breast continued to gradually shrink smaller the more milk was squeezed out of them. All in his wildest dreams could he ever image swallowing a breast full of milk. But here he as chained to his will and his girlfriends boob in his mouth. Shepard could only but hear his crew members laughing to his dismay. Maybe he deserved it, maybe not but he sure as hell wasn't going to be made a full of. 

As milking came to an end Shepard gasped for the sweet release of fresh open air the moment Tali pulled away from her shrunken Mellon.  
"You........crazy bitch! (Cough) You could have killed me!" Shepard yelled out in anger. 

"Oh please like you hadn't been through worse" Tali said while looking down at her small boob "And besides we wouldn't want you dead. The fun is just about to begin" 

Shepard had to admit Tali looked ridiculous with one boob being bigger than the other. Her small one had to be at least a C-cup while the bigger one was a Z-cup. Then again the jokes all on him as the milk from her deformed boob was now nesting inside his bloated belly. 

"Holy shit!" Shepard cried out as he got a good long look at his big fat belly. It was as big as a beach ball from the looks of it. 

Jack couldn't resist the urge to poke the commander's stomach. "big isn't it? tight as a drum as well" If she wasn't careful she could have popped the balloon of a belly right then and there. 

 

The room suddenly went silent as the sound of gurgling echoed through the room. Everyone's eyes were fixated on Shepard's bloated stomach which started acting up. The jolt of the sudden pain took hold of Shepard. He could feel the milk inside of him bubbling and growing louder. The size of his stomach was increasing to the point his belly button popped out. His now yoga ball sized belly began to retreat and suck itself back inside him. he suddenly began feeling a warm tingling sensation creeping throughout his entire body.

"It's shrinking!" Liara scried out. 

He starts to feel hot like he caught a fever. Then all of a sudden it hit him. The effects of The femme enhancer was now taking place. Shepard could feel his weight depleting and being smashed and transformed around all over his body. His shoulders caved in and his body slimmed, leaving him with a feminine frame and a slight hourglass shape.  
The leather beneath him began to squeak loudly, Shepard started to rise in his seat, as his naked ass plumped up until it felt as if he was sitting on two huge soft pillows. Balancing became an imminent issue the higher he rose. The chains around his arms and legs became tighter as his body grew. Shepard felt so embarrassed at the size his derrière. Even though he couldn't see it per say he could only just imagine just how massive it had become. 

"I wonder if Shepard will be able to fit in his space armor?" Jack asked jokingly. 

"Oh please he can hardly fit in his pants" Tali replied. 

 

His butt cheeks continued inflating and nearly filling up the entire sofa chair he was sitting in. They continued filling out until there was no room left between his legs, as his now womanly thighs started crushing his expanded groin. His nipple began to pooch out, pulling his bumpy areolae tight across his pecks. A burning began deep within in his chest. It ran forward towards his hardening nipple, Shepard caught a glimpse down at himself and was horrified as he saw two fleshy mounds forming on his chest. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" James Vega quickly made his way closer towards Shepard to watch in awe as the commanders Breast Grew. 

The two globs of flesh, protruded from his chest, sagging and rounding out into a pair of teardrop shaped DD-cup breasts. His eyes round and helpless, as he continued to watch his masculine body take on a new fuller figure. And it horrified him to the very bone.  
Shepard's mightly bust swelled bigger and bigger at an alarming rate! as his breasts had become so big they began to slip in between the commanders expanded erect pulsating cock. His penis had thickened up considerably, becoming almost elephant trunk-like size.

"HA! will you look at that. The commander is giving himself a titfuck" Jack cried out laughing.

"Good Idea Jack, Let's give our dear Shepard one last titfuck he won't come to regret," Tali said as she sank her hands deep into the commanders. ballooning tit flesh. She squeezed his soft breasts tightly together around his cock. 

"Stop that!" Shepard yelled out. He felt a bit cross-eyed. It so wrong on so many levels but It was unlike anything he had felt before.

"Your dick says otherwise Shepard" Tali replied while playing around with his boyfriend's boobs "Is this what you would have wanted from me? My boobs around your cock?" She continued. 

"I would have yeah, but your pathetic tits were too small for my massive dick." Shepard groaned in pleasure "But now you're so fat and disfigured that I don't ever want to fuck you again!" 

Shepard's hurtful words struck a core with Tali. Yes, she was rather small for her size. But that shouldn't come as an obstacle when it comes to a healthy relationship. She wanted so badly to get back at him for being such a big womanizing dick to her as well as the other female members of the Normandy. 

"Well, then I hope you like the taste of your own cock!" Tali replied as she grabbed the commanders Meat popsicle. 

"Tali! what are you d....." His sentence was interrupted as his dick was being forcefully shoved into his own mouth. Shepard could feel his teeth gnawing on the end of his shaft that was so large it filled out his entire mouth. 

Tali slit Shepard's breasts up and down, building tempo as his dick got harder, and hotter, his need growing, to cum all over inside his mouth. Shepard moans louder, cock throbbing with each beat of his heart as she pumps between his breasts faster, harder.

Shepard could feel his balls growing heavy with cum. "Ohh, it won't be long now" Tali chuckled. 

With each passing second, Shepard knew he was reaching his breaking point.  
Shepard felt his curves jiggling with his orgasmic squirming. He moans loudly as his load of hot cum fills his mouth like a firehose, His eyes bulge wide as his head begins to swell twice it's original size as gallons of cum fills his head. Luckily his dick was still in his mouth otherwise he would have had a difficult time balancing his huge head. He could feel his nose and ears leaking with his cum, desperately trying to find out. 

Miranda decided to step into action and used her biotic abilities to squeeze Shepard's head, doing so allowing the cum to slide down his throat and fill his belly. His once somewhat, thick stomach had once again turned into a round orb of fat, that hung off his widening hips and jiggling rear. As he lay panting he notices silk brown hair falling over his vision. As it turns out Shepard was now finally growing hair. His facial structure also had a drastic change, becoming more leaner and rounder. 

James Vega crossed his arms and smiled "Never thought I'd say this commander but Damn, you make one cute babe" 

There wasn't much left of the man Shepard had been prior to his transformation. That is, of course, his manhood which lay nestled in his mouth. Shepard gasped as he felt the sense of lightness around his beach ball sized balls. Wich followed by a tight forceful tug from within his mouth. Shepard's worst fears came to pass as he witnessed penis slowly retract itself from his mouth. 

A gut-wrenching scream let out of him "Fuck! No! No! No!" He was screaming bloody murder as his voice went up in a high girly pitch. he continued to watch in horror as the very last thing that made him a man was vanishing right before his eyes. 

His penis continued to be sucked in within the dark void of the fat flesh of his gargantuan womanly knockers. Shepard could also feel his testicles lifting from the ground and were pulling themselves towards his groin. The whole crew gathered and watched in disbelief and disgust as Shepard's dismay. His dick violently pulls inside him being replaced and transformed by a new clit and puffy wet vagina. 

Jack waddles over to Shepard and squeezes his boob "Congratulation's Shepard, our commander is now officially a bonified bimbo" She leans over and gives the commander a kiss. 

Jack's hands trailed down Shepard's fat stomach and towards his groin, her fingers tracing the folds of Shepard’s new womanhood. “And you’ve developed quite an impressive pussy, haven’t you Shepard? Or, I guess Fem Shep, would be more suitable now.”

"It's time you saw the world in a whole new perspective," Miranda said with a smile as she begins to remove the commander's restraints.  
Shepard. 

Having her hands free Shepard took a moment for herself to truly comprehend her transformation. "I'cant be a woman, This is not happening" she tried her best to resist his urge to fondle her own boobs. She was still very much a man mentally and wanted to stay that way in order to keep her masculinity. 

Jack could see Shepard was being hesitant "Let me give you a hand!" She said jokingly as Jack grabbed the commanders arm and pulled it towards her own boobs. 

Shepard let out a loud moan as her hands sank deep into her fat womanly flesh. She couldn't believe it they truly felt like boobs.  
It felt so familiar and odd coming from her own body as Shepard was used to playing with the boobs of others. He took out his other hand and Squished his boobs together. Her soft breast flesh poured into her hands and sloshed loudly as he swayed them back and forth. Shepard didn't want to admit it but it felt incredible. She sat there and fondled them, as she became a little horny. Growing calm playing with her new boobs.

"Will you look at that" Miranda said while leaning against Liara "Our girl's a natural" 

"She sure is" Liara replied. 

Shepard placed her chubby hands on her belly as it started to growl and gurgle, immediately exploding into a huge mass of blubber and lard on her torso! Multiple rolls of fat form along with noticeable love handles on her sides, all whilst her face started packing on some pounds as well, her cheeks getting chubby and a double chin growing out under the original. With that, Shepards’s changes came to an end.

his back painfully arches off the ground as the sofa chair finally gives in to her new added weight. Shepard bounces off the ground thanks to her soft mushy rear. 

Shepard had all but forgotten about his big womanly behind. As her fat rear slapped on to the ground it sends a wave of pleasure all around the commander's body. As she lay on the ground rubbing her ass she came to the sudden realization that her caboose was a lot larger than she had thought. Shepard hesitantly turned her vision behind her and gasped "No way that's me!" 

Extending from her body were two humongous yoga ball sized fat orbs that continued to jiggle even after several minutes of her falling.  
She carefully sank her hand impossibly deep into the soft, warm booty. Shepard whimpered as she felt just how big she had gotten. She didn't like it at all. And now she was forced to live with it.

Shepard turned her attention to her crew as they were pointing fingers and laughing at her misfortune. 

"I got to hand it to you Tali, this ended up being a lot better than I had originally imagined," Jack said she took a picture. She then turned her attention towards Tali and found She was bent over spreading her wide pooper as she went through Shepard's pants in search of something. 

This also caught the attention of Liara "what are you looking for Tali?"

"A game changer" Tali chuckled to herself as held in her hands the MALE ENHANCER.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


End file.
